Lucinda
Appearance In her human/demi form, Lucinda is seen as a tall, slender woman with fairly tanned skin and deep amber eyes the color of dark honey. Her hair is a bright lavender color, and is very long and voluminous so that it reaches the lower part of her back when untied. Lucinda normally keeps her hair tied back in a high, loose ponytail, or separated into twintails of equal length. A lot of her traits as a Jabberwock show through in this form, primarily the short, curved horns, the whisker-like extensions, and the sharp spines that run down the length of her back. Her arms below her elbows and her legs below the knees are covered in thick dark violet scales and horn-like growths that end in long, blade-sharp claws on her fingers and toes. The scales are described as being leathery and slightly rough like sandpaper, but are not slimy at all. The lower part of her spine tapers out into a long, serpentine tail that is strong enough to smash large boulders to pieces and cut down trees with a single lash. Two bat-like wings extend out from her back with a wingspan of about twelve feet. In her full Jabberwock form, Lucinda is significantly larger like a full grown adult dragon, and is covered with scales that vary from violet on her backside to light grey on her underbelly. She sports two sets of short, curled horns, as well as fangs that are sharp as any sword as opposed to the buckteeth of most Jabberwocks. Clothing-wise, Lucinda tends to wear a lot of lacy corsets, short skirts, and stockings, and tends to opt for clothing that is easily adaptable to her body since her spines and tentacles tend to provide obstructions for most conventional outfits. Loose-fitting apparel is vastly preferred over skin-tight articles such as skinny jeans. Personality Lucinda immediately comes off as extremely shy and very reserved, often keeping to herself and doesn't like being the center of attention. She never talks much around others, and often communicates through various gestures such as waving, pointing, etc., or by whispering what she wants to say into the ear of someone that she is much more comfortable with (primarily [[Isis]]) and letting them relay it for her. She displays behavior patterns that are very much like a 'Dandere', and very rarely shows much emotion outside of stoic neutrality or mild embarrassment when around strangers or large groups of people. She does occasionally smile or laugh if she finds something amusing or expresses her happiness, but oftentimes covers it up by demurely covering her face with her hands or looking away. Lucinda tends to avoid making eye contact with others outside of her friends and lovers, usually keeping her gaze down at the floor or towards a random object in the distance. She also doesn't like a lot of contact from strangers, often shrinking away if they try to touch her and refusing to shake hands when exchanging greetings. Others tend to regard her as rude due to her clear ineptitude in social situations, as well as her rather roundabout way of communication. Lucinda tends to be more open with her emotions around her friends and lovers, and seems a lot more carefree and joyful in their presence. She talks a lot more around those she feels comfortable with, and her speech patterns tend to be rather varied and complex. She sometimes recites random lines from Lewis Carroll's works, primarily Alice in Wonderland, or utilizes nonsense and archaic words in her sentences. Lucinda is also much more willing to engage in physical contact with friends and lovers, and is not opposed to affectionate gestures like hugging or holding hands even in public, but can only stand so much of it since she doesn't like drawing too much attention to herself. Sometimes, when she's alone, Lucinda will sing softly to herself. She admits that she enjoys singing very much, but prefers to do it in a strictly private setting because she doesn't like to do it in front of an audience. Love & Romance Relationships